


A Snap Sounds Throughout the Room

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suicide with a touch of self harm ;)





	

There's some shuffling around.

The scrape of a chair across the wooden floor.

The creaking of the floor boards as someone walks across them.

Their weight displacing as the stand on the chair.

A couple of cuts for good measure.

**_I mean, who cares at this point._ **

Drops of blood dripping down an arm.

The pain has long since become numb.

There's some fiddling with a rope.

Getting it to hook into the right place is rather difficult when standing on a chair.

sound is nonexistent as the rope slips around a neck.

There's a step forward.

And for a moment, they're flying.

For a moment, they disassociate with everything.

For a moment, there is nothing but them.

Everything is going great.

And then-

_snap_


End file.
